


1988_Cerebro_ITA

by Schatz2020



Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cerebro, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Dreams, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Explicit Sexual Content, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Melancholy, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Sexual Humor, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020
Summary: “Charles, sei tu?” bisbigliò. I suoi occhi color ghiaccio fissavano un punto imprecisato di fronte a sé.Ciao, Erik.Charles!Erik...Da quanto sei qui?Charles sorrise di nuovo.Volevo solo sapere... come stai?Anche Erik sorrise chiudendo gli occhi.Sono le 5 del mattino, un po’ presto anche per un contatto telepatico.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Oneshots (ENG-ITA) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964866
Kudos: 7





	1988_Cerebro_ITA

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [1988_Cerebro_ENG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956273) by [Schatz2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schatz2020/pseuds/Schatz2020)



> English version available here
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956273

Caldo.

Un caldo bello. Un caldo accogliente.

Aveva caldo ovunque.

L’uomo sopra di lui si muoveva lento, e un attimo dopo più veloce. Era così caldo...

“Aaah... Charles...!” ansimava. Anche il suo fiato era caldo sul collo.

E dentro, dentro era ancora più caldo. Era bollente e lui godeva così tanto lì...

Su e giù, sempre più veloce. Era bravo, era caldo...

“Charles... Charles!” gridava.

Charles! Urlava nella mente

Veloce. Caldo.

_Charles!_

_Erik!_

Xavier spalancò gli occhi.

_Accidenti...!_

Respirava veloce, era sudato.

Si accarezzò la testa calva. Fece un lungo respiro.

Il suo pigiama mostrava una vergognosa macchia sull’inguine.

_Accidenti!_

Provò a rilassarsi, a distendersi. Ma non riuscì più a dormire.

Si sedette sulla sua sedia a rotelle, si diresse in bagno per ripulirsi e riacquistare un po’ di dignità.

Percorse il corridoio centrale, i ragazzi dormivano. Era l’alba di un domenica di aprile. Tutti avrebbero dormito ancora per un bel po’.

Quattro piani più giù, lo stesso lungo corridoio.

“Benvenuto, professore” recitò la voce automatica del caveau di Cerebro subito dopo avergli scannerizzato le rètine.

Le luci si accesero al suo passaggio.

Fece un lungo sospiro, indossò il casco argentato e si rilassò.

Luci blu. Sette miliardi di luci blu. E voci. Sette miliardi di voci che pregavano, cantavano, parlavano, discutevano, urlavano, amavano...

Si concentrò di più. Si rilassò di più.

Luci rosse. Quattro miliardi di luci rosse. Erano così aumentate. Così cresciute e moltiplicate. Anche loro pregavano e cantavano, parlavano e discutevano, urlavano e amavano.

Mutanti. Come lui. Come tutti loro.

Sempre più concentrato cercò un luogo preciso.

Un’isola. Tutte luci rosse lì.

Percepì le loro menti. Dormivano per lo più, alcune pensavano, altre amavano appassionate.

Una sola leggeva e rifletteva.

Era una mente pacata. Tristemente pacata. Ma serena in verità. Una mente acuta e pragmatica, non solita a speculare a lungo come piaceva alla mente di Charles; quella coscienza apparteneva ad una persona la cui vita era stata diametralmente opposta a quella del ricco professore. Era una mente plasmata a tal punto dalla sofferenza da non potersene liberare. Poteva accantonarla, poteva sorvolarla, a tratti persino dimenticarla, ma presto o tardi la sofferenza di cui era fatta emergeva sempre. E stava lì, in sottofondo, a fare fa base a quella vita, a quei pensieri, a quelle emozioni.

La persona dalla luce rossa su quell’isola era sdraiata su di un letto, in un alloggio profondamente spartano, fin troppo spoglio, quasi espiatorio. Leggeva un libro: _Il gene e la sua mente. Biologia, ideologia e natura umana di Steven Rose._ Decisamente impegnativo, pensò Charles, travolto dall’emozione di un ricordo.

Scorreva rapida tra le pagine, in quella coscienza vi era un certo affanno, la ricerca di una distrazione, un impegno...

Si fermò. Alzò lo sguardo dal testo filosofico e prese a sfogliarlo lentamente al contrario, fino alla copertina.

La sfiorò, poi lo riaprì e si soffermò sulla prima pagina.

**_Alla miglior mente che abbia avuto il privilegio di incontrare. Con amore, Charles_ **

Accennò un sorriso la persona sul quel letto, sfiorò la calligrafia delicata ed elegante che avrebbe riconosciuto fra mille altre...

“Charles...” sussurrò.

Xavier ebbe un tremito.

Si concentrò per non proiettare se stesso più di quanto già non avesse fatto in quella mente famigliare.

Cercò con tutte le forze di limitarsi ad osservare, restando al margine, al confine di quella splendida, rimpianta ed adorata coscienza.

Fallì.

Un pensiero in più, un’emozione di troppo, un sentimento sfuggito...

_Charles..._

“Charles?” sussurrò l’uomo sul letto.

Xavier sorrise in silenzio.

“Charles, sei tu?” bisbigliò. I suoi occhi color ghiaccio fissavano un punto imprecisato di fronte a sé.

_Ciao, Erik._

_Charles!_

_Erik..._

_Da quanto sei qui?_

Charles sorrise di nuovo.

_Volevo solo sapere... come stai?_

Anche Erik sorrise chiudendo gli occhi.

_Sono le 5 del mattino, un po’ presto anche per un contatto telepatico._

_Eri sveglio..._

_Anche tu._

_No riuscivo più a dormire..._

Erik si aprì in un sorriso più ampio.

 _Nemmeno io sono più riuscito a dormire. Hai forse fatto un sogno?_ Domandò con un ghignò furbo l’uomo sull’isola.

_Cosa te lo fa pensare?_

_Io ho fatto un sogno. Non ho più preso sonno..._

Charles si agitò un po’.

_Nessun sogno. Solo l’età suppongo._

_Bugiardo..._

Il professore sorrise nuovamente.

 _Era un bel sogno?_ Chiese Xavier.

_E il tuo? Era un bel sogno?_

_Non ho mai detto di averne fatto uno e l’ho chiesto prima io._

_Dettagli..._

Ci fu una pausa in cui Charles ascoltò il fruscio delicato dei pensieri di Erik che richiamavano a sé le immagini oniriche di poco prima.

Un uomo possente sopra ad un altro uomo eccitato. Entrambi nudi, entrambi impazienti.

Calore...

_Erik!_

_Charles..._

Xavier sorrise e arrossì un po’.

_Sembra un bel sogno... assomiglia un po’ al mio..._

_Allora hai fatto un sogno... che coincidenza._

_Sì..._

_Charles..._

_Erik..._

Lehnsherr adagiò il libro sul comodino e si sdraiò meglio sui cuscini.

 _Raccontami il tuo sogno, o fammelo vedere._ Suggerì ad occhi chiusi.

Xavier ghignò.

 _Stai arrossendo?_ domandò Erik.

_No._

_Sì, stai arrossendo._

_Ho detto no_. Mentì Charles avvampando.

_Sei bello quando arrossisci..._

_Smettila Erik..._

_C’ero io nel tuo sogno?_

_No._

_Ero bravo?_

_Non c’eri_.

_Tu eri bravo nel mio._

_Smettila Erik..._

_Hai iniziato tu, proiettando la tua mente._

_Volevo salutarti._

_Bugiardo._

Il ghigno di Erik si aprì in un sorriso predatorio. Uno di quelli che aveva riservato solo a Charles, solo a lui, quando nessuno avrebbe potuto vederli, o sentirli.

_Fallo..._

_No._

_Fallo Charles! Per questo sei qui._

_Non è vero._

Erik fece un lungo sospiro e prese ad accarezzarsi piano il petto. Si morse il labbro inferiore.

_Charles..._

_Smettila._

_Sentimi._

_Ti sento, lo sai._

La mano scese più giù, lungo l’inguine.

_Fallo._

_Non lo farò._

Erik sorrise di nuovo. E di nuovo si morse il labbro. Il suo sesso si gonfiava nella mano che lo stava massaggiando.

_Charles..._

_Erik..._

_Sentimi!_

_Ti sento..._

_Fallo!_

_No_!

_Lo stai già facendo Charles..._

Erik ansimò più forte mentre percorreva più veloce la sua erezione.

_Charles!_

_Erik_...

_Lo stai facendo..._

_No. Non userò Cerebro per il sesso._

_Sentimi..._

_Ti sento... Erik... ti sento. Ma ora smettila!_

Anche Charles ansimava forte.

_Abbiamo costruito Cerebro per cose più importanti._

_Fare l’amore con me non è importante?_

_Fare l’amore con te è vitale..._

_Allora?_

_Allora torna._

_Non posso. Lo sai. Concentrati. Sentimi..._

_Smettila Erik._

Fallo!

E Charles unì di più le loro menti. E il piacere di Erik divenne di Charles, e il desiderio di Charles divenne la lussuria di Erik.

La mano che oscillava veloce, le dita che penetravano forti. Non era più possibile stabilire di chi fossero o a chi appartenessero quelle dita umide o quella mano stretta e decisa.

_Erik!_

_Charles!_

“Aaah Erik” urlò Xavier nel caveau, incapace di non utilizzare la voce.

“Charles... Charles... aaah... Charles!” chiamò Lehnsherr.

L’orgasmo travolse entrambi, contemporaneamente. E non sarebbe stato possibile capire chi avesse fatto cosa. O cosa fosse stato infilato dove.

Erik respirava veloce, la mano ancora stretta sul membro, umida.

Charles appoggiato allo schienale della sua sedia a rotelle osservava una nuova oscena macchia sui suoi pantaloni.

_Sei solo?_

_Ma certo che sono solo, idiota! Che domande..._

_Hai un giornale?_

_...?_

_Da appoggiare sulle gambe. Per nascondere..._

_No, non ho un giornale._

_Principiante._

_Non abbiamo costruito Cerebro per questo!_

_Ma lo hai appena usato per ‘questo’, come lo chiami tu._

_Smettila... torna._

_Non posso._

_Mi manchi._

_Anche tu. Non mi hai risposto._

...?

_Ero bravo nel sogno?_

_Non c’eri nel mio sogno._

_Non c’ero io sopra di te?_

_Non saprei..._

_Strano... eppure... è come se avessi scopato tutta la notte._

Charles rise.

_Imbecille! Eri molto, molto bravo, nel mio sogno._

Erik ghignò compiaciuto.

_Dovresti controllare i tuoi poteri e non proiettarti così._

_Non mi sono proiettato._

_E secondo te perché non riuscirò a sedermi oggi?_

Charles rise ancora.

_Mi manchi._

_Anche tu._

_Torna._

_Ti amo._

_Lo so, maledetto idiota._


End file.
